


Big Brother Support System

by morecuddlzpleaz



Series: Ace!Castiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Character, Coming Out, Gabriel is an awesome big brother, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I would always want him to be my big brother, Protective!Gabriel, ace!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morecuddlzpleaz/pseuds/morecuddlzpleaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas knows that Gabriel loves him best, but he worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother Support System

**Author's Note:**

> Written for acespnweek on tumblr.

If Cas was to pick a favorite brother or sister, he would pick Gabriel. Always. It was Gabe who found him when he was still a fledgling and fell into the archangel garden, and it was he who stopped the other archangels from punishing Cas for such a simple mistake.  


From that moment on, it was Gabe who took over his training as an angel. Gabe taught him everything, from flying to using his grace. Eventually Gabe taught him about love and sex and procreation. It was by far Gabe's favorite subject to speak about.  


Cas loved Gabe and he loved spending time with him, but the more time that Gabe spent talking about sex and trying to point out potential partners for Cas, the more Cas started shying away from Gabe.  


Cas figured out early on that all of the urges and feelings that Gabe was talking about didn't apply to him. This was the thing that Gabe loved the most and Cas didn't want it, didn't feel it. He felt like he was failing Gabe.  


It all came to a head the day Gabriel stumbled upon Cas lying in the archangel garden, and Cas tried to say that Raphael had requested his presence as an excuse to leave.  
"Raphael. Really. Raphael has requested your presence."  


Cas sits up. "I apologize Gabriel. I was told it was rather urgent however so I really must be going, I am sorry that I cannot spend time with you right now--"  


"Bullshit." Gabe says, his face dropping his normal jovial expression. "You know what I think? I think that Raphael is still where he was sitting ten minutes ago when I saw him and he certainly does not wish to speak to anybody. What I think is that you are trying to avoid me yet again Castiel, and you have come up with a piss poor excuse for being anywhere but here." He pauses, kneels next to Cas, and his face softens before he continues. "Castiel, little one, you are my favorite brother. If I have done something to upset you, I would appreciate it if would tell me instead of avoiding me so I can make amends for what I have done."  


This is the conversation that Cas has been trying to avoid. At all costs. Cas knows that he should just come clean to Gabe. To fess up and face the consequences, even if it means that his favorite brother might discard him. Cas is scared. He feels broken so he just stays silent and refuses to make eye contact with Gabe.  


Gabe feels Cas's resolve harden and sighs. "Castiel. I have known you since you were but a fledgling, unable to fly and barely able to walk. There is not a part of your life that I have not been a part of and I do not think that there ever will be. You can tell me anything without fear. I will keep your secrets until the end of time and I will cover for your mistakes until I am white in other angels grace. Now speak."  


Cas looks up from under his eyelashes. "Do you swear? I don't want you to be disappointed in me."  


"Disappointed! Cas. This is me we're talking about. I will never be disappointed in you. You're my little protégé. My mini me. How can I ever be disappointed in you."  


"But do you swear?"  


"Yes Castiel. I swear that everything that I have just stated is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth." Gabriel pulls Cas's chin up with a finger so Cas is finally looking directly at him. "Now tell me what this is about."  


Cas closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and rushes all the words out at once. "Idon'tthinkIwanttohavesexwithanyone"  


"Is that all? Is that what has you avoiding me like a plague?"  


"Its just. I know how much you like it and you had so much fun teaching me about it and I just don't feel any of those things that you were telling me I would be and so that must mean I am broken and--"  


"Whoa now hold on there Castiel." Gabe cuts him off firmly. "You are not _broken _. You are perfectly normal. Just because I enjoy something does not mean that you have to or that everyone else does. It is true that _most _angels experience sexual attraction but it is not the norm and if you do not _it does not mean you are broken _. Just look at Lucifer for example."  
______

"W-what?"  


"I know you are not close to him, but I think you and he are alike in more ways than one brother dear. He himself has never been one to participate in the lovely cloud seeding, instead he would sit back in the garden to take care of the weeding or watch over the newly developed souls that father has created. He calls himself Asexual. It is his private joke. Something to do with the earth and the creatures that have just newly developed. I'm not really sure to be honest with you."  


"Asexual?" The confusion in Cas's voice is almost enough to make Gabriel laugh, but his expression is still so fragile, so close to breaking down, that Gabe controls himself.  


"Castiel. I do not care if you have sex or if you do not. I will say this again because it is important. I love you and I will never not be a part of your life."  


"Thank you Gabriel"  


"Of course little Castiel. Perhaps you should pay a visit to Luci. I know you do not know him well, but I believe that you would get on well. You don't have to of course, the only thing that I am going to insist on is that you stop avoiding me. I have missed you little one."  


"I will...I will think about it. I have missed you too Gabe, I am sorry that I avoided you and I promise I will stop this very instance." Without further ado, Castiel pushed himself into Gabriel's arms and tackled him to the ground.  


Gabriel chuckles and wrestles Cas for a minute before turning it into a giant bear hug cuddle pile thing. "That is what I like to hear little one, that is what I like to hear."

**Author's Note:**

> This got away from me a bit, and I have ideas for more in this universe so tell me what you think!  
> Come visit me www.morecuddlzpleaz.tumblr.com


End file.
